Olivia
(1982).]] Olivia Robinson is a resident of Sesame Street who made her profession as a photographer. She first appeared in Episode 0950 where she's reunited with her brother Gordon after having worked in Detroit for a newspaper. She was "welcomed" to Sesame Street by Oscar the Grouch a week later when she started looking for a job. __TOC__ Olivia appeared on Sesame Street from 1976 (Season 8) to 1988 (Season 19). In the 1985 film Follow That Bird, she searches for Big Bird with Gordon, Linda, Cookie Monster, and Grover in a yellow Volkswagen bug. Some of her notable appearances on the show include comparing photography with Oscar in Episode 1217, taking Herry Monster to (and inspiring him to become) an eye doctor in Episode 1261, dating a piano tuner named Bernie in Episode 1859, teaching Big Bird how to vote in Episode 1957, performing at Birdland in Episode 2304 and Episode 2447, and singing opera with Placido Flamingo in Episode 2317. She was also present for several milestones on Sesame Street, including Miles' adoption, the trips to Hawaii and Puerto Rico, helping to explain Mr. Hooper's death to Big Bird in Episode 1839, and searching for Big Bird in the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Don't Eat the Pictures with some kids. In the tradition of Sesame Street characters reading a story acted out by Muppets, Olivia has read "The Two-Headed Monster" (in which the Two-Headed Monster is named Horn and Hardart), "Katie and the King", and "How the King Got His Kazoo." Songs Olivia is known for performing many songs on Sesame Street, as well as in the specials and movies: File:QuietIs.jpg|"Quiet Is" Olivia-Move.jpg|"Move" Imabiggirlnow.jpg|"Little Sister is a Big Girl Now" File:Olivia-Sad.jpg‎|"Sad" Three is So Curvy.jpg|"Three is So Curvy" Olivia Everything Grows.jpg|"Everything Grows" PIYN-VetTaxi.jpg|"The People in Your Neighborhood" File:WalkinDownMyStreet.jpg|"Walkin' Down My Street" Swingin' Alphabet - Olivia.jpg|"Swingin' Alphabet" File:1056d.jpg|"Children of the World" 1073 04.jpg|"Walk" 1092-25b.jpg|"Nice People" LikeMyName.jpg|"I Like My Name" File:1563n.jpg|"It Feels Good When You Sing a Song" 1188 01.jpg|"Out with the Morning" 1220b.jpg|"It Takes Some Time" 1246a.jpg|"Wonderful to Be You" WinOrLose.jpg|"Win or Lose" File:Friendforallseasons.jpg|"A Friend for All Seasons" 1318 Wonderful Place to Call Home.jpg|"Wonderful Place to Call Home" File:Singolivialinda.jpg|"Sing" Olivia and Hines bros Don't Walk.jpg|"Don't Walk" 1414 01 Show Me a Happy Face.jpg|"Show Me a Happy Face" Deena and Olivia in 1458.jpg|"Takes a Little Time" OneTwoBlues.jpg|"One Two Blues" Hello Hello Hello Song.jpg|"Hello Hello Hello Song" 1952-DontWalk.jpg|"Don't Walk" File:Olivia-firefly.jpg|"Firefly" 1684a.jpg|"Reach Your Hand Up High" Film.WhoAmI-Olivia.song.jpg|"The Riddle" Finding Your Way Around.jpg|"Finding Your Way Around" File:2963-C10.jpg|"Singing in the Shower" Olivia-PutACircle.jpg|"Put a Circle" 2107o.jpg|"If You Listen to a Tune" 2073n.jpg|"Rainy Day Madrigal" 1965 01 Why Ask a Question.jpg|"Why Ask a Question" People in Your Neighborhood - Olivia and David.jpg|"The People in Your Neighborhood" 2061a.jpg|"Share It" Olivia.Windblow.jpg|"Listen to the Wind" WashYourHands02.jpg|"Wash Your Hands" 3161x.jpg|"Birdland" RockMusicSchool.jpg|"Rock Music School" Lovebirds.jpg|"Lovebirds" TakingAPicture.jpg|"Taking a Picture" File:Motherandchildren.jpg|"Mothers and Children" (Don't Eat the Pictures) File:Onelittlestar.JPG|"One Little Star" (Follow That Bird) Noimage-landscape.png|"The People in Your Neighborhood" (Babysitter and Photographer) Noimage-landscape.png|"Imagining" Noimage-landscape.png|"Picture of You" Noimage-landscape.png|"Filling the Air with Love" Noimage-landscape.png|"The Camera Song" Noimage-landscape.png|"I Feel Good Being on My Own" Noimage-landscape.png|"The Birds in Your Neighborhood" Album appearances ]] where she sings Telly a song about how she uses the alphabet to manage her filing system.]] She also performed songs on Sesame albums, including: * "I'd Like to Tell a Story" from Aren't You Glad You're You? (1977) * "Golden Slumbers" from Sleepytime Bird (1977) * "Block Party" from On the Street Where We Live (1978) * "Sing Me Your Song" from Let Your Feelings Show! (1977) * "Cubbies" * "Scissors, Paper and Glue" * "Snack Time" from Getting Ready for School (1981) Specials appearances *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''A Walking Tour of Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) Book appearances * Frazzle's Fantastic Day (1980) * I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper (1984) * Don't Be Shy (1987) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Human Characters